


Haikus of a Family

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 haikus of the Hamato family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikus of a Family

Devoted father  
Beloved pet of Teng Shen  
Student of Yoshi

Can use most weapons  
Prefers double katanas  
Masterful ninja

Giant teddy bear  
Eternally passionate  
Warrior spirit

Healer by nature  
Will fight to protect loved ones  
Washes clean the blood

Can be serious  
Whirling force of reckoning  
Smiles to hide frowns

Family comes first  
To each other they are bound  
Now and forever


End file.
